


Between Heaven and Hell

by astrild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Have Insatiable Sex Drives, Coaxing!Michael, Community: blindfold_spn, Dubious Consent, Lucifer (Nick as Vessel), Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Michael (John as Vessel), Oversensitive, Oversexed, Patient!Lucifer, Podfic Welcome, Porn, Prompt Response, Reluctant!Adam, Threesome, bottom!Adam, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Lucifer and Michael can agree upon while in the cage is that Adam should be fucked well and often. Unfortunately, they sometimes forget that there's only so much pleasure the human body can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindfold_spn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blindfold_spn).



In life Adam had never given much thought to hell or to the atrocities that must occur there; even if he had, he never would have imagined anything like this.

“Please, stop,” Adam says, the words tearing from his throat in a desperate whimper. It’s a terrible sound: helpless and raw and human. For a moment the hands on him relent—they _stop_ , they _pull away_ —and the relief is so profound that tears well in his eyes, blurring his vision, but respite is only ever fleeting in this place. He should know better than to expect mercy by now.

The space beside Adam on the bed shifts and suddenly Michael’s borrowed face is in his line of vision, peering kindly down at him. He’s fairly certain that John Winchester never looked so kind when that face was his. One of Michael’s large hands combs gently through Adam’s sweat-damp hair. It’s nice, so nice. Slowly Adam’s racing pulse begins to slow, though his body is still so heavy and aching that the very thought of moving makes his breath hitch with dread. He can’t take anymore of this. Please, he _can’t_.

“You can,” Michael says. “I know you can.”

“No,” Adam says—but it’s a lost cause and he knows it.

“You don’t want to leave Lucifer unsatisfied do you?” Adam’s gaze finds Lucifer, now perching patiently at the foot of the bed and peering back at him, eyes heavy-lidded and dark with promise. The man’s—angel’s—cock is jutting obscenely from the thatch of hair at his groin. Adam’s own cock jerks in sympathy and it _hurts_. The human body can only take so much.

Once upon a time, back when he was a horny teenager, he’d fantasized about having a lover with an insatiable sex drive. He was a fucking idiot.

Glancing beseechingly back up at Michael, Adam says, “I sorry. I _can’t_.”

“Please, sweetheart, just once more and then we’ll let you have a well-earned rest.” Michael’s lips curve into a small smile. “You’ve been so good to us; perhaps I could be persuaded to weave a dream for you as a suitable reward. You would like to see your mother, wouldn’t you?”

Adam swallows thickly.

Michael—the smug bastard—continues to look placidly down at him as if he weren’t using emotional blackmail to get his own way. Angels are such dicks.

“Okay,” he relents. Then, because archangels have a screwy sense of honor, Adam says to Lucifer, “You have my consent. Fuck me.”

And Lucifer does.

Maybe Lucifer is feeling magnanimous or maybe the delay used up the last of his restraint; whatever the case, Lucifer wastes no more time on trying to coax Adam’s body to reluctant arousal. He merely situates himself for ease of access, guides Adam’s cramped legs to wrap around his waist, and sinks home with a satisfied sigh. All Adam can do is hold on.

Soon there is nothing but the maddening push-pull of _pain-pleasure-pain_ and the relentless murmurings of angels.

“Such a brave boy,” his tormentors say. “So good, so lovely, so filthy-sweet.”

Adam quivers, craves— _burns_.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Adam. I think he really misses Sam at times like this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741741) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)
  * [[podfic] Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777732) by [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly)




End file.
